Windows
by Epistemophobia
Summary: AU.


Chojuro liked watching the village from the top of the tower. He enjoyed the view and the colours and just watching everyone. Ao would scold him for such an interest but he couldn't help himself being drawn to it. It looked beautiful from high up, and Chojuro was drawn to beautiful things -another quality he would be reprimanded for. Maybe that was why he looked forward to handing in paper and reports to the Mizukage. The man would patiently continue his work while Chojuro would sneak a look outside, curiosity getting the better of him. After a while of watching, he would realize he had been in the office for far too long, and would apologise with a blush and a mumbled sentence. To Yagura's credit, he never made Chojuro feel unwelcomed and would sometimes ask Chojuro about what was happening outside.

When this happened, Yagura would stop from his paperwork from time to time to watch the swordsman. He had such a nervous disposition that the Mizukage was always worried that he would say something or do something to upset the man. He always seemed happy enough watching the villagers and Yagura would often let him indulge in his pleasure, content to carry on with his work. The boy's presence was relaxing and friendlier than a lot of ninja he had in his office. Chojuro never seemed to judge, and this reassured Yagura. With criticism and scrutiny about the three tails, it was nice to have someone who didn't seem to particular mind about it.

Chojuro had never planned on staying as long as he had done today, the mist was clearer than usual and it had just been interesting to watch. He was never bold enough to talk to people, but by watching them from the tower, he saw little interactions and gestures of kindness. He would enjoy watching those the most -smiling along with them.

Chojuro had also noticed the newest addiction of a chair by the window. Its previous position had been next to one of the bookcases and he briefly wondered if moving it had been because of his tendencies to wonder over to the window. The thought made him almost happy, his stomach flipped and he almost blushed along with it. It probably had nothing to do with him - maybe Yagura wanted easier access to the bookcase - but the thought stayed with him as he nervously sat down, waiting for someone to tell him he wasn't allowed to sit there.

When the scolding never came, Chojuro studied Yagura from the corner of his eyes. The man was frowning through his paperwork, carefully scanning the pages before signing each sheet with a fluid movement. Chojuro became captivated by the small motion, continuing his observation of the Mizukage – Somewhat hesitantly. He hadn't exactly noticed the older man's looks before, but on inspection he was almost as captivating as the view below.

Chojuro would continue switching between watching the village, and watching Yagura. It continued like this for what seemed like hours to the swordsman, quietly watching as the older man paced himself through his work. Chojuro himself unaware of the Mizukage's returned looks. Yagura had no idea why Chojuro was so intent on watching him, the thought almost made him uncomfortable. No, it would of made him uncomfortable had it been anyone else, but he was oddly fine with Chojuro's shy actions. It was strange, but at the same time he enjoyed it – the thought that he could rival with the village that caught Chojuro's attention so badly.

Yagura briefly wondered if Chojuro stayed in the office so long because he enjoyed it, or to be polite. The thought had never occurred to him before, but Chojuro would probably be the type to do so, just not to upset others. The idea that he would stay with him just for politeness, didn't sit well with the Mizukage. Inwardly he grew restless with the idea, stopping every now and again from writing.

"You don't have to stay here" Yagura suddenly spoke after a while, forcing Chojuro out of his thoughts, and to turn and face him properly. He was giving Chojuro a small smile, holding the pen away from his work and almost tapping it against the desk. Chojuro suddenly realized that he had probably looked bored, or as if he was longing to be outside. The thought made him flush with embarrassment, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I-I didn't m-mean too..." He stuttered, averting his eyes away from Yagura. Yagura inwardly frowned, but carried on none the less.

"It's honestly fine, I wouldn't want to keep you here if you didn't want to be"

"T-that's not what I m-meant... U-Uhm..." Chojuro squirmed, wishing the ground would swallow him whole "I l-like s-staying here..." He blushed harder.

"You l-like being here?" Yagura repeated, almost blushing himself. When was the last time someone had told him that? He couldn't quiet remember. Chojuro just nodded in agreement, too mortified with the whole situation to do anything else.

"Good then" Yagura cleared his throat, returning to his work and regaining his composure. He paused for a while before adding "I enjoy your company as well". He congratulated himself on not tripping over his words. Suddenly wondering when that had been an issue before.

Chojuro had frozen at the words, setting his blush off all over again. Someone liked his company? He was sure no one had said that before, infact Ao implied the opposite on an almost daily basis. The swordsman slipped a shy smile, and turned his attention back to the window overlooking the village – every once in a while flickering his attention back to the Mizukage, who was also softly smiling to himself.


End file.
